Après l'été
by GreysersAndOncers
Summary: Will est de retour au lycée après l'été.


_Ma première fiction de Glee, je sais que le Will/Emma n'est pas forcément le couple le plus apprécié, mais je tente quand même ma chance. C'est ma première fiction, alors soyez sympas !_

* * *

Une nouvelle année de travail commencera lorsque le son strident de la sonnerie du lycée McKinley retentira de nouveau après ce long été que j'ai passé seul, à me morfondre dans mon canapé. Terri est partie le soir-même des vacances. Elle m'avait donné comme raison que l'amour de sa vie était venu la chercher le jardinier que nous avions embauché deux mois plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que j'étais resté ces six longues semaines à faire, comme seul trajet, le canapé-frigo. Figgins m'avait déjà annoncé qu'il allait devoir réduire mon nombre d'heures. Il ne parlait que de quatre heures par mois, mais allez savoir pourquoi, je m'étais senti trahi. Maintenant, je me retrouvai pour douze nouveaux mois dans les couloirs de mon lieu de travail.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment présentable. Il me restait dix minutes avant l'entrée des élèves. Je devais trouver un miroir. A quelques mètres de moi, il y en avait un. Je m'approchais pour pouvoir lire le nom du propriétaire du bureau. Miss Pillsbury, la nouvelle conseillère d'orientation. Rien qu'à voir son nom, je pouvais déjà me l'imaginer : des cheveux gris ramassés en un chignon parfait, des lunettes rectangulaires que seul un proéminent nez retiendrait de tomber, des rides qui se comptent par centaines. En parlant de physique, je ferais mieux d'arranger le mien avant que cette vieille sorcière ne fasse son apparition. Mon reflet m'effrayait presque, je n'avais pas pris la peine de passer un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux courts et bouclés, mon jean traînait au sol et mes chaussures donnaient l'impression d'avoir vécu trente ans alors que je les avaient achetées, si ma mémoire est bonne, deux semaines auparavant.

« Allez Will, reprends-toi ! »

Je regarde alors autour de moi et aperçoit une brosse rose bonbon posée sur le bureau en bois clair. Miss Pillsbury aimerait le rose ? Oh non. Je dois m'enlever cette vision de la tête. Je vois toujours cette vieille femme, elle a toujours des cheveux gris ramassés en chignon et des lunettes mais cette fois-ci, elle est habillée, disons... différemment. En rose bonbon. Sans tailleur. Je vous laisse imaginer. Je reprends. Personne ne me voit, et Sue doit être loin, très loin à cette heure-ci. Sans doute encore en train de dormir. Passons, je me passe un coup de brosse, puis la repose. Je me baisse cette fois-ci pour replier le bas de mon jean, comme me l'aurait fait Terri et me relève. Je me contemple. « Putain, c'est que j'ai pris du poids! » Mon ventre en est presque devenu gros. En même temps, ce polo kaki à motifs s'arrêtant aux épaules doit me grossir aussi. Je me remettrai aux ab dominos dès ce soir. Je continue de me regarder, puis ferme les yeux. Ma vie est un vrai désastre, aujourd'hui. Ma femme m'a quitté pour un jeune de vingt ans, je n'ai ni enfant, ni chien, ni chat, ni hamster, ni canari... Je n'ai rien à part un pack de bière qui m'attend bien sagement dans le frigo. Un bruit se fait entendre, et j'ouvre instantanément les paupières. Oh non, Pillsbury-sorcière-en-string-rose-bonbon va faire son apparition.

« Ferme les yeux Will. »

J'obéis à ma conscience quand la porte s'ouvre, puis ne résistant pas à la tentation, je ré-ouvre les yeux. Et là, c'est le choc.

« Excusez-moi, me serais-je trompée de bureau ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou penser de mal avant cet instant. « Pillsbury » est magnifique nom de famille et il correspond parfaitement à cette femme, ou plutôt créature angélique. Dotée d'une magnifique chevelure rousse, elle reste me fixer avec ses grands yeux verts. J'en oublie presque de lui répondre.

« Euh, je... Excusez-moi, je voulais... Miroir... Du coup je suis rentré... Pas vous gêner, désolé. »

« Seriez-vous atteint d'un quelconque trouble ou... ? »

« Oh. OH ! Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que... j'ai du prendre trop de caféine avant de venir... »

« Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je m'y connais, je vous promets. Je ne peux pas vivre sans café, ce qui peut paraître un peu étrange pour une conseillère d'orientation parce que je suis censée donner l'exemple... Enfin, NOUS sommes censés donner l'exemple, moi et le reste de l'équipe enseignante, et vous aussi bien sûr mais c'est juste que certaines personnes sont accros à la cigarette, d'autre à la drogue mais je déteste ça, rien que d'en entendre parler me provoque des tas de plaques sur les mains ou bien je dois être un peu paranoïaque ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas parce que mes tantes me l'ont répété durant toute mon adolescence, si bien que je crois avoir finit par y croire...»

Je restais la fixer. Comment pouvait-elle parler aussi vite, débiter un nombre de mots aussi énorme sans reprendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois sa respiration ?

« J'en oublie les bonnes manières, dit-elle en souriant. Emma Pillsbury, enchantée. »

Elle tendait sa main.

« Will Schuester, bienvenue à McKinley Miss Pillsbury. »

Elle m'adressa un de ces sourires que l'on ne voit que dans les magazines sur les têtes des mannequins totalement modifiés, mais le sien était réel. Ses yeux noisettes croisèrent les miens durant l'espace de quelques secondes. La sonnerie coupa ce pur instant de bonheur. Finalement, cette année n'allait pas être si mauvaise que ça.

* * *

_Si toi aussi tu trouves que dans Glee, la sonnerie retentit toujours/jamais au bon moment, review._


End file.
